A Person In The End
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: The New Directions are taking a vacation at Santana's lake house for a month just to get away from Lima. When Kurt goes out to look around he runs into Blaine, a kid who has a very one of a kind condition. Dragon!Blaine (Includes Niff)
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie everyone, yes I know this isn't a new chapter for my other fic but that will be coming soon; I promise. Anyway! This here is a new story that I have come up with when I saw a picture drawn by MagicalPlaylist on tumblr :D It's Dragon!Blaine and I totally fell in love with it and needed more so yeah, this is the out come.. **

**The cover art is done by MagicalPlaylist and I highly suggest you check them out on tumblr because they have some seriously awesome art work going on there ;)**

**I don't own Glee **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Dude! Quit drooling on me," Puck said in a annoyed toned as he flicked Sam's ear to wake the boy up. "It's one thing sleeping on my shoulder but drooling is where I draw the line."

"Why would you cross the line at him drooling? Okay, sure, it's gross... better question, why let him sleep on you in general?" Quinn asked from where she sat up in the passenger seat of Tina's mom van.

"Cause we're bros." Puck said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam nodded in agreement before giving the boy with the mohawk a high five.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the two boys sitting in front of him. The glee club was on it's way to spend some time down at Santana Lopez's lake house during their summer vacation. Ah yes, Kurt can see it know, the fire pits, the gossip and drama will return, late night karaoke, and his personal favorite, him and his girls will be able to talk all night with no parents coming in and telling them to go to sleep. Being able to do that for whole month? To good to be true. Of course his dad put up quite a fight when Kurt and his stepbrother Finn asked but Carole, his stepmom, was able to talk his dad into letting them both go. The only condition was to check in weekly and look out for eachother, which they both quickly agreed to.

The only thing Kurt wasn't looking forward to was the car ride there, instead of everyone driving themselves up they all voted on taking two vans up. Tina's mom let her take theirs, which held Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Tina who was driving while the rest of the glee kids were in Artie's handicap van. Santana was driving that one since she was the only one knew where she was going while Tina drove behind her, making light conversion with Quinn.

"Y'know, I like Rachel a lot more when she's sleeping." Mercedes commented with a small smile playing on her lips.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "That's only because she isn't going on and on about something that we don't really care about; but you gotta admit, she hasn't been _that_ annoying lately."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes in response and put in her headphones to block out Puck and Sam who going on about their so called "bromance". Kurt listened to the two boys for a few minutes, laughing at one of the stories they were telling before getting bored and putting in his own headphones; Lady Gaga blasting in his ears. He rested his head against the window, watching the outside world fly pass in blurs of colors. Kurt felt his eyes growing heavy from lack of sleep, due to late night packing and then helping Finn with his. He closed his eyes hoping when he woke up he'll be able to get out of the van and breath some fresh air.

* * *

Kurt woke up to Mercedes shaking his shoulder and a very bad neck cramp. With a groan he sat up, rubbing at his neck and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Squinting, he looked out the window to see a giant lake house that took his breath away. There was a long pathway leading up to the house door, with flowers lining both of the sides, and the house itself looked like-

"Damn, this place looks like one of those wood cabins but on some serious heavy duty steroids." Puck said as he got out of the van with his eyes glued to the house in front of him.

Kurt laughed at how Puck described the house, getting out himself and heading to the trunk to get his bag; honestly he couldn't find a better way to explain it. He looked around more, taking in the woods that surround the area, the dock that lead into the lake, and the beautiful view of the lake. Grabbing his bag from the trunk, he followed Mercedes and the others up the trail to the house.

"Okay so this is the bottom floor, nothing really going on here," Santana shrugged "The bedrooms are right up the steps... there's enough rooms for all of you but if you choose to pair up that's cool too. As long as no one gets knocked up or anything. Oh, Artie there's a room down here that you can have."

"So I'll be down here alone?" the wheelchair bound boy asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'll room with you, Artie." Mike spoke up from his spot next to Tina "I'm sure Tina will be bunking with Mercedes anyway." he glanced over at his girlfriend to see her nodding in agreement. He kissed her head before grabbing the handles of Artie's chair and pushing him after Santana.

Everyone else started talking about who they wanted to room with while heading up the stairs to pick out their rooms. Kurt thought about if he wanted to share a room with Mercedes and Tina but ended up thinking against it. He listened to his friends, well the ones who were together, talk about what room they want while he walked down the very long and wide hall. Pictures of people, who he guessed were Santana's friends and family, hung on the walls. He wondered how Santana's family was able to afford such a beautiful and giant house, he'll just have to ask the girl later.. or would that be rude?

"Okay Hummel," Kurt mumbled to himself as he walked into the room that he declared as his. He placed his suitcase on the bed and sat down next to it. He smiled as he saw Mercedes walk passed outside and take the room right across the hall. Kurt looked around the room, the walls were a calming blue color with a white border, the floor was wooden along with the desk, dresser, nightstand and the bookcase. Not his first choice in decor but it will have to do. "Unpack and then you can explore and relax all you want."

An hour later Kurt was finished unpacking and sitting on the couch in the spacious living room of the lake house. While unpacking he discovered that he had his own bathroom and a walk in closet; this trip just keeps getting better and better. He looked over at the flat screen TV that was hung above the fireplace, to find that Finn, Puck and Sam decided to put Adventure Time. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the show choice; sure it was funny but it's nothing he would watch regularly. Picking himself up off the couch, he headed to the back porch to breath some fresh air while everyone finished unpacking.

Warm sunlight hit his face as he took a deep breath, the fresh air filling his lungs. He looked back into the house, seeing that everyone still wasn't there and the boys were now wrestling on the floor. _A quick walk down to the lake wouldn't hurt anyone right?_ Kurt thought to himself before shaking his head and walking down to the dock. The tall trees of the woods blocked out most of the sunlight but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't wearing sunblock and he really doesn't feel like getting burnt not even a day into the vacation. Kurt was almost at the dock when he heard a sound come from behind him, like a twig being stepped on. He turned around expecting to see one of his friends but no one was there.

"Hello?" he called out, his eyes scanning the area "Is anyone there?"

It was quiet. The only thing Kurt heard was the birds chirping and the cicadas in the trees. Suddenly he felt stupid. What was he expecting? It was probably just an animal and here he is trying to find someone. Santana's house is on private property so why would anyone else be there?_ Note to self: stop watching so many horror movies with Finn._

Kurt was about to continue over to the dock when out of the corner of his eye he saw something move; a figure of a human. He froze as the person stepped out from behind the tree and they locked eyes. Kurt's blue ones meant wide and scared hazel one's. He got the strange urge to run over to the person and wrap them in his arms. They looked so scared. Kurt was the first to break eye contact, moving his eyes to the body to see the person was shirtless and had an almost visible six pack. The strange boy was only wearing khaki pants that had rips and tears in them and he was barefoot.

"Are you okay?" Kurt called out, slowly walking over to the boy. He felt his heart pick up as he drew closer and the hazel eyes became more intense. He let out a small gasp when he let his eyes roam up to look at the boys hair; there were two small horns peeking out from the mop of dark curls. The boy stepped back when Kurt was five feet away. His eyes became more afraid and Kurt realized that they weren't really hazel; they were yellow with tiny flecks of green. Getting the message that the boy was scared, Kurt stopped walking and held up his hands to show that he means no harm. Honestly Kurt just wants to know if he's okay.

"I won't hurt you," Kurt tried again, speaking softly and letting his eyes go to the boys chest. He noticed that there was something on both of the boys shoulder... scales? Call him crazy but when the boy moved the sunlight that peeked through the trees made it gleam. His brain was telling him to get out of here. That this isn't safe and totally not normal and he knows that. "I'm Kurt."

"B-Blaine," the boy stuttered, wrapping his arms around his middle. He took a hesitant step forward, watching Kurt's every move with wide eyes.

"Are you here by yourself?" Kurt ask, letting the boy come to him. He was able to get a name and he didn't want to scare him off. This isn't the smartest thing Kurt has ever done, talking to a boy who has horns and scales but for some reason he can't bring himself to run even though his brain keeps telling him too.

Blaine hesitated before nodding his head slowly. He took another step and soon there was only two feet of space left between them._ Yep, those are definitely scales_ Kurt thought to himself as he studied the boy in front of him _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Kurt licked his lips and Blaine did the same, he was about to ask Blaine what was wrong with him when a loud voice came from behind him.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called out "Where are you?"

He locked eyes with Blaine again and Kurt would see new fear in the yellow eyes. Kurt wanted to tell him not to be afraid but he didn't have the chance. Blaine turned around and ran back into the woods. Kurt let out another gasp when he saw something that looked like wings on the boys back, which was also covered in scales like the ones on his shoulders.

"Kurt? Kurt, there you are." Mercedes let out a sigh of relief as she reached her friend "Everyone was looking for you.. what are you doing out here?"

"I, um," Kurt stumbled, moving his eyes away from where Blaine ran off to and to Mercedes "Just getting some fresh air."

"Oh, okay.. well we're all going to the store to get some food," Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt's an guided the boy back to the house "I figured you would want to come to make sure we don't get all junk food." she joked.

Kurt laughed and just nodded along with whatever Mercedes was saying but couldn't get Blaine out of his head. He was going to find him again, find out what the heck is wrong with him, and help him.

* * *

**Sorry if there was any mistakes... I read over it and I think I got all of them but I could be wrong :) **

**So, how was it? Please let me know and if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story I would love to hear them! **

**Until next time loveys 3 **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you wonderful people... thank you for reading/following/favorting(?)/reviewing; it meas a lot to me! There's nothing much to say about this chapter accept that everything I said about dragons I made up. **

**One more thing; I made a little chapter layout for this story and it should end up being about a little more then ten chapters. **

**I don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning found Kurt in the kitchen of the lake house, making breakfast for all of his friends. He didn't get much sleep last night due to his mind going a mile a minute just thinking about the strange boy he meant in the woods. He's beginning to become very curious about Blaine; why did he look part reptile? Where is he living since he's here all alone, isn't he afraid? Kurt spent his night on Google, trying to figure something out but didn't. He wasn't surprised that he didn't find anything though, what was he expecting by searching "reptile boy" into the search bar? But that didn't make it any less frustrating.

He flipped the pancake he was working on baking over in the pan and sighed. Why was he getting so worked up about some boy who he doesn't even know? Sure he's different- and boy did he mean different- but Kurt doesn't even who and where he is. Maybe he just seeing things. he was going on a few hours of sleep and his imagination can get pretty creative when it's lacking sleep. Part of him believed that he did, indeed, just make Blaine up but the other part wasn't so sure. The boy seemed so real; the emotions- the fear and pain- that was in his eyes, Kurt couldn't make someone he made up have that much intense emotion on display even if he tried.

"Dude, that smells awesome." Finn said as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm surprised. It's ten o'clock and you're awake," Kurt joked, pouring his step-brother a glass of orange juice as the boy took a seat at the counter. "Is anyone else awake?"

Finn nodded, taking a sip of his drink before answering "Yeah, everyone is I think.," he shrugged "They should be down soon."

Kurt just nodded in response, walking across the kitchen to get plates and silverware to set the table. "Can you set the table for me please? I need to finish making the pancakes."

"Sure thing dude." Finn smiled, grabbing the stack of plates from Kurt and heading across the spacious kitchen to the table.

Kurt went back to the stove and took the now golden brown pancake out of the pan and onto the top of the stack of others. The quietness of the kitchen started to fade when Artie, Mike, Tina and Rachel came into the kitchen laughing and talking loudly at something Mike had said. The four friends took a seat at the table as Kurt came out with the plate of pancakes, setting it down in the middle before taking a seat himself across the table from Tina. Soon the rest of the New Directions were down and seated around the table, praising Kurt for making breakfast; and a good one at that.

While his friends talking and joked around with each other Kurt was quiet, staring through the glass doors of the back deck that let him see the woods. He began thinking about Blaine again. He has really taken an interest in that boy and has no idea why besides the fact that he could be part dragon but even that sounded crazy. Maybe the moment he's been waiting for has finally arrived, he's finally gone insane. Okay, maybe not but honestly he has no idea how to explain Blaine; so for now he's just going to go with the idea that Blaine is a real person but could just be a weird reptile hybrid thing. It's no big deal... He mean, really, just because someone is part reptile doesn't make them less attractive; even if it is totally not normal.

Blaine is very attractive, Kurt's never really thought about the boys looks until now. He's been so focused on where Blaine is and if he's okay. But now that he thinks about it, Blaine is quite hot. His hair was dark and curly, his skin was a light tan and his eyes were a bright golden yellow. He was absolutely breathtaking, as cheese at that sounds. His lips were full and pink and just looked so kissable, Kurt bets they would look good around his-

"Kurt?" he heard someone say next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, looking over at the person with wide eyes. _Inappropriate thoughts; gotta stop those_ Kurt thought as he looked over to see Tina looking at him with concern.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt assured the girl, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the empty table "Where is everyone?"

"Well, they've been done eating and now they're out at the lake."

"Why didn't you go?"

The Asian girl shrugged "Don't feel like?"

Kurt chuckled as stood up, grabbing some plates and headed for the kitchen. He heard Tina follow behind him and he bit his lip. During his sophomore and junior year Tina was gothic, maybe she knew more about dragons then he does. Not to be stereotypical or anything but he would bet his new Alexander McQueen scarf that she's more about dragons then the websites on Google.

"Hey Tina?" Kurt asked, placing the plates in the stink, turning to look at the girl who was leaning against the counter eating a leftover piece of bacon. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Alright, well, this is going to sound really random because it kinda is but how much do you know about dragons?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically "I know a handful of things, why?"

"Well, I'm ah.. writing a story? Yeah, I'm writing a story and it involves dragons and I don't really trust Google to give me the right answers or facts so I figured that you would know a bunch cause I saw you reading that book on them last year-" Kurt started to ramble but caught himself. He smiled sheepishly over at Tina and took a deep breath as the girl began talking.

"Okay, for starters, it all depends on what kind of dragon you're going for." she shrugged "Anything in mind?"

"They're half human half dragon." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at how Tina's hand stop moving on it's way to her mouth for a moment before continuing, but her moment was stiff.

"Half human, half dragon? Creative." her voice was on edge and she didn't make eye contact with him, suddenly finding her boots highly interesting. "Well. it's just a hybrid... nothing that important about it except that it looks human but has some physical features of a dragon. Like, it could have somewhat dragoness eyes, sometimes scales, or wings, claws... the list could go on and on."

Kurt studies her, she's not acting like her usual all smiles and helpful self. "What are you not telling me?" he says, crossing his arms and cocking his hip out to the side.

Tina's head shot up, her eyes wide, "Nothing. Why would I be hiding something from you? Even if I was it wouldn't be important. No secrets here."

Kurt put on his best bitch please face, smirking when Tina glared at him. The girls couldn't stand it when he pulled the face with them. He knows them well, they're like his sisters, and when they're hiding something he just stares at them until the give in and tell him. Though, Tina and Mercedes were the ones who could stand it the longest because he using all the time on them while it doesn't even faze Santana. She just ends up insulting him and walking away, leaving him empty handed.

"T, come on, you're one of best friends. I know when somethings up. Now tell it about the dragon hybrid thing?" he asked softly, releasing his bitch face probably wasn't the best way to go. He needs as much information he can get if he wants to find out at least something about what Blaine is.

What he was expecting to happen next was Tina to tell him it's personal or that he simply couldn't tell him. Not her looking out the back window to see if anyone was coming towards the house before grabbing his wrist and walking quickly up the stairs, dragging him behind him. Keeping up with her was easy though, Kurt's legs were longer so he had bigger strides but that didn't stop the fact that the grip she had on his wrist was painful. When Tina lead him into the room she's sharing with Mercedes and closed the door behind them, he was even more curious. What was she going to say that was so important that no ones could hear?

"The hybrid knowledge isn't for a story," she said knowingly, taking a seat on the bed next to Kurt "So tell me, why do you want to know."

"Okay," Kurt sighed "This is going to sound one hundred percent crazy but I think I meant one yesterday when I was in the woods. I was heading to the lake when I saw him."

He waited. Waited for Tina to laugh at him and call him crazy for thinking that he meant a human that was part dragon; but none of that came. Tina sat there, looking at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"I can't believe you found him." she whispered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either- wait what? What did you just say?" Kurt looked at her like she was insane for a moment before it turned into a confused looked. Did she just say that she can't believe he found him? What the hell does that mean, has she meant Blaine before?

Tina licked her lips before getting up from the bed, running over to the closet and start looking through her bag. She was back a minute later carrying a manila envelope which Kurt eyed suspiciously. Slowly, she opened it and handed him a piece of old looking paper that had writing all over it. Skimming it, Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. There was a section describing someone, a missing person, and above it was a picture of a boy. A boy who looked just like Blaine. According to the paper, he was Blaine Devon Anderson.

"Tina.. where did you get this?" Kurt asked, his voice quivering while his hands began to shake a little. He hasn't even know Blaine for even a day, doesn't even know anything about the boy accept him name, and he felt fear and worry start to take over as he read over the paper once more. Blaine's been missing for five months now and no one has seen him? He's from Westerville Ohio and goes- or went- to Dalton Academy and was the lead of the choir group there; the Warblers.

"My dad gave it to me... he thought that since we went up against the Warblers last year at sectionals and then again at regionals I knew who the boy was personally or something." Tina shrugged and gave a Kurt a serious look "Was he the boy who you saw?"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded, not being able to form words. He has the urge to run through the woods looking for Blaine and keep him safe. He looked up from the picture of Blaine- who looked human and didn't have horns or anything; his eyes were normal but the picture was in black and white- and gave Tina a questioning look. "Start explaining... now."

"My dad works for a group of scientist that are trying to bring back, or create, different types of creatures that are only known to exist in sci-fi or fantasy worlds. Blaine, one of the test subjects, got injected with the DNA of a dragon... how they even got that I have no idea so don't even bother asking." Tina sighed and gave Kurt a sad smile "He became the second dragon human hybrid and they did tests on him and the other one- I think his name was Jeff Sterling. During one of the tests Blaine got out and ran; they weren't able to catch him time and they haven't seen him since."

"H-how did they get Blaine and the other boy? It says here they went to school together." Kurt questioned, a million thoughts and ideas running through his head a mile a minute. How could someone do that to two teenage boys? Tina's dad was sick. He was sick for doing this to Blaine and the other boy.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm totally against my dad's job so I never bother asking questions and I leave as soon as he starts telling my mom about his day or what he experimented on." Tina shuddered "It's so inhuman and I want to hate my dad for it but i can't... I mean, he's my dad."

"I understand that part... Oh my god, do you think they're out looking for Blaine?" Kurt panicked. No one is going to hurt Blaine; he won't let them no matter what it took.

"Probably, but it's been five months but who knows." Tina shrugged.

Kurt felt sick. He dropped the paper, wrapped his arms around his middle and leaned forward. he thought of people out look for Blaine- people who want to hurt him- made him sick. He has to do something to help him. Maybe have him stay here with the glee kids and come back to Lima with them. They can become friends and... and... okay maybe this plan won't work but he has to do something. He remembers how small and scared Blaine looked, like a kicked puppy, and the look alone almost made him what to cry.

"Tomorrow." Kurt said, staring at Blaine's picture at the paper that landed on the floor at his feet "Tomorrow me and you are going to look for Blaine. We need to help him. Please Tina."

"Okay," Tina agreed "Don't be so surprised that I agreed so easily. Ever since my dad told me about Blaine getting away I've been trying to find him and help him. Somehow we're going to help him."

Kurt smiled a little, glad that they both were on the same page. Somehow, someway, he was going to help Blaine and wouldn't rest until he knew that he was safe.

* * *

**Sorry the ending kinda sucked, I couldn't think of away to end it and that just seemed right. If there was any mistakes I'm sorry. I read over it twice and I think I got them all but who know... oh well... also the next chapter is going to be in Blaine's point of view so this should be fun!**

**Anyway! Let me know what you think, I could really use some input on this story... also I'm going down the shore next week so I won't have a chapter ready until two weeks from now (same goes for my other story) hope that's okay! **

**Alright, let me know what you though... Until next time :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! So, here's a new chapter for you guys; yay! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot going on also I was away from my computer for four days when I was down the shore and the wifi at the hotel sucked but I am back and trying to make up the lost time. It's pretty obvious that I made up everything in Blaine's flashback/dream (which are in italics). **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Blaine looked out over the lake, taking in the scenery. The setting sun reflected off the lake, making Blaine squint as he looked at the sky as it faded from blue to a pinkish-orange color. There was a slight chill in the air, making Blaine shudder and wrap his wings around himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started down at the beautiful blue lake. Blaine never thought the color blue could be so enchanting but after his short meeting with the boy with the sky blue eyes; Blaine thinks he may have a new favorite color now.

The boy Kurt. The first person has talked to face to face since he ran away from the lab. Sure, his friends from school sent him texts and they talked, that was until his phone died. None of them know what happened to him and Jeff and honestly, Blaine has no idea where they even think the two boys are. The only person that really knows what happened is Nick Duval. Seeing that the boy was best friends with him and Jeff.. Blaine felt like he had the right to know. The only way Nick found out is when Blaine got away, he used a pay phone that he found and called Nick. Out of fear and worry he rambled on what happened, it took Nick a while to understand and believe him. The boy even volunteered to come get him and to find Jeff but Blaine voted against it. With the state he's in- being part dragon- how the hell was he suppose to explain this all his friends? He decided that it was for the best that he didn't see anyone in person until he got this all figured out and also saved his blonde hair friend. Of course Nick was enraged and told Blaine that he should be calling the police but something told Blaine that wouldn't be a good idea, not until he got Jeff out of there. He made Nick swear that he wouldn't tell anymore until Blaine came up with a plan. Nick was angry but reluctantly agreed to not tell anyone. Blaine wonders how his friend is doing, maybe he could find some loose change and call him soon using the pay phone near the local grocery store.

With a sigh he dropped his face in his hands as tears welled up in his eyes. When did his life become a sci-fi movie that he and his friends always used to watch back at Dalton? He's tired; tired of hiding, tired being lonely all the time, tired of being afraid, and tired of worrying about Jeff all the time. The blonde boy didn't make it out… Blaine was going to go back for him but he was told to run- by Jeff himself. Blaine didn't want to leave him behind, he really didn't, but if he didn't run they'd both still be there. But the curly hair boy made a promise to himself and Jeff, he was going to get him and try to fix all of this. How? He was no idea… his plan is still a work in progress.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about his friend stuck in the lab, alone and probably scared out of his mind. Jeff was never good at coping with new surroundings by himself, Nick and Blaine have always been there to help him; but now not so much. Being alone in woods sucked just as much but honestly, Blaine thought it would be worse. There was an old abandoned house deep in the woods which he has been calling home for the last couple months. He's not really sure what happened there but it looked like it's been abandoned for years. While exploring his new home he found at least five hundred dollars underneath the floorboards and shirts in the upstairs bedroom that we a little too small on him but hey, he'll take what he can get.

He thought back to Kurt, the boy with the beautiful blue eyes, perfectly coifed chestnut hair, fair skin, and a wonderful fashion taste. The first person to talk to him in person and Blaine was too shy to talk. The worst part was, when he built up enough nerve to speak, Kurt's friend showed up. He panicked and ran, which was a very stupid move in his part because he doesn't know if he'll ever see the beautiful boy again. His people skills are getting rusty; gotta work on that.

He laid back, staring at the now dark sky, counting how many stars he saw shimmering up there. He always used to go out onto the roof at Dalton with some of his friends from the Warblers- Daltons show choir. Well more like they would all go up to the roof and goof off while Blaine laid there and stargazed. Ever since he was little he loved doing it; it relaxed him. Closing his eyes, Blaine inhaled and exhaled deeply before feeling sleep taking over. He didn't bother fighting it, it hasn't slept well in weeks and maybe- just maybe- tonight he could have a good nights sleep.

* * *

_"Jeff!" Blaine laughed as he and Nick ran to catch up with the blonde who was only a few steps ahead "Wait up!"_

_"Did you have those lemon energy drinks again?" Nick huffed, trying to catch his breath when the blonde boy finally stopped running and let them catch up "because there's a reason they're illegal in Canada."_

_"What? No, of course not! Blaine took them away from me remember? I'm just excited cause we get to see where Blaine's dad works." Jeff explained as the three friends continued to head for the main doors "We've heard so many stories about it; how are you not excited Nicholas?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend "It isn't that exciting, it's just a boring white building with boring white rooms inside."_

_"Yes Blainers, to you it seems that way but to me it's like Wonderland," Jeff grinned and made an arch with his hands before placing them in his pockets "Think of it this way; I'm Alice and I'm going to fall down the rabbit hole but only this time I know about it."_

_"Are you sure you didn't have any of those energy drinks?" Nick asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously._

_"Yes, now stop asking. Come on, let's get to Blaine's house! This is only the third time leaving Dalton on a weekend this month."_

_"Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you guys that I'm not coming," Nick spoke as the three friends entered the student parking lot "Blaine, you told me that whatever your dad does, he tests on animals right?" At his friends nod Nick continued "Well, being the animal lover I am- plus I need to babysit my cousin- I won't be going."_

_Jeff frowned but nodded along with Blaine who put an arm around Nick "Don't worry about it. I'm not big on the whole animal testing part but I don't think my dad will be showing us that even if you came… But you will be missed." the curly hair boy finished as he retrieved his car keys from his pocket._

_"Great, now I'm stuck dealing with Blaine all by myself now," Jeff sighed and scratched his head "I don't know if I can do it."_

_"Haha. Very funny Jeffrey." Blaine gave the blonde a shove on the shoulder as they arrived a his car. Nick chuckled at his friends before getting his own keys out of his bag._

_"I'll see you guys Monday." Nick said, giving the two boys one last smile and wave before walking away towards his own car._

_Blaine opened the door on the drivers said and slipped into his seat, Jeff doing the same on the passenger side._

_"So Blainers," Jeff said, buckling his seat belt with a grin on his face "Let's get going! My Wonderland awaits."_

_"You're so weird." Blaine laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and down the street; him and Jeff already singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs._

* * *

Blaine sat up, his throat felt tight and he was having trouble breathing. _Oh dear lord, not this dream again; please anything but this dream_ he thought desperately has he wiped his clammy, sweaty, shaking hands on his pants. He's has this dream one to many times and he was sick of reliving the memory. Every night he dreamt of this, this on going nightmare, the day his life took an expected turn; making him a freak. No matter how hard he tried he can't forget that awful day, he thought it was just going to be a fun trip to his dads work but it ended up being a nightmare.

He's having a panic attack. He's sure of it, seeing that he's had a handful of them over the past month or two. Blaine's vision became blurry as tears welled up in his eyes and one of his hands went up to his throat as he felt it tighten up. His breathing became unsteady and the world around him became more unfocused. _Stop it… stop it Anderson; breathe!_

He looked up towards the sky, his clammy hands gripped at the fabric of his pants and he closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths. He thought about how he would go into town and look at the puppies in the pet store window or how great the fresh air feels in his lungs. Slowly, very slowly, his throat un-tightened and his heartbeat slowing down back to it's normal pace. He thought about the wonderful boy named Kurt, who asked if he was okay,chased after him, and didn't seem to be frightened by his appearance. The boy with the calming and trusting blue eyes and the soft, high voice that was filled with genuine concern.

Soon his breathing was back to normal and he could see properly but there were still tears in his eyes. He was tired, so freaking tired but he was afraid to close his eyes, who know's what he could dream of next. With his luck, it'll be the same thing again but only more intense. Blaine took a deep breath and laid back down in the grass. He would go back to the abandoned house he's been calling home but it gets creepy at night and it was just a reminder to Blaine that he was alone; living life while being part dragon. But Blaine wouldn't call he's doing living, more like hiding and getting by. He was battling sleep, his eyes kept fluttering shut but he would force them open. It was a losing battle. "Just suck it up Blaine." he mumbled to himself as he yawned, rubbing at his eyes before letting sleep take over once more. He was tired, it's better than sleeping and having a nightmare instead of having no sleep at all.

* * *

_"And this room is where we mix and match different DNA samples to make a new, whole one." Mr. Anderson explained as he showed Jeff and his son the last room in a very long narrow hall. "Not all are successful, half the time we don't know what we'll get when mixing." _

_"But, Mr. Anderson, how do you know if they work?" Jeff asked as he looked at the silver tables that held tubes and beakers of different looking liquids. He scrunched up his nose at a murky yellow one before looking over at Blaine's dad. _

_"Jeffrey, call me Paul but to answer your question… well, honestly, we don't. It's a fifty/fifty chance of it working when we inject the test subject. If it works, well that's top secret but I can tell you that the test subjects end up becoming hybrids of some kind." _

_"What's a hybrid?" Blaine asked from where he stood over at the table that held a lot of needles. He picked one up and looked at it closely, not really seeing the big deal about what goes on in here. _

_"In simple terms, a hybrid is something that is made from different species or varieties."_

_"Oh! Like a liger!" Jeff exclaimed, placing down the tube with a light green substance in it "Have you seen those things? They're awesome." _

_"Thank you Napoleon Dynamite." Blaine responded with a grin over at his friend who slouched his shoulders and squinted; doing what he called the best Napoleon Dynamite impression ever. _

_"Flippin sweet." he said in a deep, monotone voice before bursting into a fit of giggles. Blaine let out a bark of laughter as Jeff stumbled over his own foot as the boy continued to laugh at his own impression, leading to him falling onto the floor but knocking over a beaker dark purple along with him. _

_The beaker broke on impact when it crashed to the floor; glass and the dark purple substance going everywhere. Jeff fell onto his butt, but got cut by a flying piece of glass on his forearm, some of the dark liquid getting into it as it started bleeding. "Ow!" the blonde cried as he cradled his arm to his chest, biting his lip to keep from yelling out slurs of pain. _

_"Jeff, are you okay?" Blaine asked, racing over to help his friend, totally forgetting about broken glass that was on the floor. He dropped into his hands and knees, letting out a hiss as a sharp edge of the broken beaker cut his hand and the dark purple substance touched his cut. Ignoring the sharp pain that was making it's way up his arm, he helped his friend up and the two boys walked slowly out of mess and over to Mr. Anderson, who had called for help and was now leading the two boys out of the room and down the narrow white hall. _

_"Dad?" Blaine asked, his arm felt like it was burning and the feeling was slowly starting to make it's way throughout his back and shoulders. "What's happening… what-what was that stuff?" _

_His dad gently shushed, kissing his gel free curls lightly and held him close under his right arm while Jeff let out a painful sound moan. Blaine peeked around his dad to look at his friend, who looked paler than usual and had a line of sweat forming on his forehead._

_"You'll be fine boys," Paul said, staring ahead as they quickly walked down the hall "We'll clean your cuts up and you'll be fine." his dad finished with a nod that Blaine thought was for himself, like he was trying to convince himself more than the two boys. _

_Jeff fell to the ground. The blonde boy had tears streaming down his face as he clenched his arm to his chest. Blaine watched in terror has his best friend screamed out in pain and one of his dad's co-workers came running down the corridor to help. _

_The fiery pain shot down Blaine's spine suddenly, making the boy drop to his knees, holding his back and letting out his own cry of pain. Blaine thought that getting burnt on the stove while baking was painful but that pain was nowhere close to the pain that is making it's way up and down his spine. He brought his hands down to the floor to support his weight, his hands gripping at the cold gray tile flooring. A headache started forming behind his eyes as his arms trembled from the pain, his hand with the cut hurt like hell and was bleeding. Blaine felt his dad touch his shoulder, trying to make him get up but he couldn't, the burning feeling was now in his legs and he let out another scream as he arched his back, feeling like someone was picking at his skin with a very sharp object. _

_His dad picked him up, running down the hall following after the man who took Jeff. His dad was talking to him but he couldn't hear him. His heartbeat picked up and he could hear it in his ears and he eyes filled with tears. Blaine curled himself in his father's chest, his right hand holding onto his left one tightly, trying to get the bleeding to stop. A blinding white light flashed before his eyes as the picking feeling was now more intense and down his arms and legs as well as his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a scream before feeling his back touch something cold through the fabric of his polo. He opened his eyes to see that he was laying on a metal table that was somehow turned into a bed and a his dad was standing overing him while a woman came over and quickly cleaned out the cut on his hand. _

_Through the tears, Blaine looked passed is dad to see Jeff laying on a metal table similar to his but his friend had his eyes closed and his breathing was unsteady. "Jeff?" Blaine called out, his voice breaking when he talked. He got no response from his friend, but before he could freak out even more, darkness made it's way into his line of vision. Blaine felt like his skin was melting off, his throat tightened and his heartbeat picked up even more. He took a deep gasp of air before his world was engulfed by darkness._

* * *

Blaine bolted awake in a cold sweat. His hands were shaking once again but thankfully he wasn't having another panic attack. It's always the same dream, the one when he and Jeff got turned into these weird hybrid freaks. Blaine shook his head, trying to get his friend's screams of pain out of his head but with no luck. He wanted to forget that terrible sound, it was almost as bad as the burning sensation that was going throughout his body.

With a sigh he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He saw the sun peeking up from behind the trees and he relaxed his tense shoulders. At least he was able to sleep till sunrise.. but as he watched the sun make the sky come to life with a light orange color, Blaine felt a tug in his chest as he watched a frog over by the waters edge, he was alone in this world. Tears were streaming down his face but Blaine didn't care enough to wipe them away, besides, who would see him? He was totally alone.

* * *

**Aw, more Blainers and Jeff... but how was it? I thought it would be nice to have a whole chapter for Blaine also I'm thinking about doing one with Jeff, like him stuck in the lab and how he's being treated and stuff so let me know what you think about that please. **

**Review! **

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a chapter! I'm quiet proud of myself, I'm not gonna lie. I updated both of my stories a day apart from each other? Pretty flippin sweet if you ask me :P Buuut here's a chapter involving Nick (the first part) and Jeff (the second part) Don't worry though, there shall be klaine in the next chapter! I now ship Niff due to a fanfic I read and I just... oh god they're so cute!**

**Anyway, sorry for any mistakes.. I think I got all of them but who knows, I suck a spelling. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick is sick of worrying. He has no idea what has happened to his friends except for the fact they're both half reptile, Blaine managed to get away while Jeff is still stuck in the lab and the curly haired boy is somewhere in the woods that are three and a half hours away. The sickening feeling in his stomach worsened as Nick thought of Jeff, knowing his friend he's probably freaked out about being at the lab, wherever it is, all alone. The blond boy has trouble adjusting to new surroundings, usually Blaine and Nick would be there to help him but not this time around. Nick felt his chest tighten and a sense of longing as he thought about his best friends being alone. He couldn't stand the thought of both of them being alone, though he was more worried about Jeff at the moment. Jeff's important to him, and of course Blaine is too, but he likes Jeff, though his friends don't know it.

He took a deep breath as he watched his fellow peers walk around the campus, some with places to go, others just simply wondering. Dalton was quite big for a high school, but it felt even bigger to Nick now that he was without his friends. Everyone had someone to hangout or walk around with while he was alone. Sure, the other Warblers were nice and asked him from time to time to hangout with them but it wasn't the same. Hanging out with the other boys made Nick miss his and want his friends back even more. Nick was mad at himself for being stupid enough to agree and tell Blaine that he won't call the people or tell anyone about him and Jeff until Blaine somehow got the blond boy from the lab; however long that will take. Nick wanted to yell at his friend, tell him it was a stupid plan and they need grown ups to help out but Blaine sounded so stressed out and on the edge of tears that Nick voted against it. Their last phone call ended with Blaine promising that he'll call him soon.

It's been a month.

Blaine still hasn't called.

Nick's still waiting.

He cradled his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Nick blinked back tears as he heard footsteps approaching. He'll be damned if anyone saw him crying, so he faked a yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hello Nicolas, care to tell me why you're sitting on the dormitory steps all alone?" someone asked. Nick blinked a few times after rubbing his eyes and looked up to see Trent, a fellow Warbler and his roommate. Nick responded by shaking his head, saying no but Trent just rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him. "Tell me, would this have to do with the fact the Jeff and Blaine still aren't back from their trip?"

"Nah, I'm mostly tired from being up all night working on my essay for English." Nick said with a shrug, figuring it would be better not to lie to Trent. "Sorry if I kept you up."

"No biggy, your lamp wasn't that bright but don't insult my intelligence Nick, I know you miss them both terribly.. you're so lonely without them here." Trent smiled a little "It's like watching a lost, sad puppy."

Nick sighed "I do miss them Trent… I don't know how long this trip of theirs is going to take. It's been months. I'm starting to wish I went with them."

"Well, they only missed the last couple weeks of school plus it's now summer and us being part of the small group of boys left here over the summer due to our busy, busy parents; we gotta stick together." Trent said the last part in a terrible Boston accent, making Nick laugh and shake his head. "Oh! You wanna go get frozen yogurt?"

"Um...sure?" Nick answer with a confused chuckle, not really sure where that question came from "I could really go for some right now actually."

"Sweet! Wes and David didn't want to come because they had to sort things out for the Warblers.. I mean really? It's the summer, it can wait! Don't they have anything better to do? Like hangout with me? I figured I would ask you so I'm not going alone." Trent explained, making Nick smile.

"Just let me go get me wallet, we're taking your car?" Nick asked, getting up and brushing off any dirt that could be on his pants. At Trent's nod in reply, he headed up the steps of the dormitory and to his door.

He really does miss Blaine and Jeff, just walking down the hall brings up so many memories. He needs to help his friends in someway; he just doesn't know how to yet.

* * *

Jeff was scared, tired, and annoyed all at once. He was tired from testing out his wings all day, scared because he kept hearing snippets of conversations that they have a new substance they want to try out on him and annoyed for all the above. He's just glad that he's able to rest now, in the little white room that he's been calling home for the past month. Sitting down on the bed, he let out a tired sigh and laid back, his back resting against the cold white wall; which felt good on his back and wings. He has wings, freakin wings, he still couldn't believe it. When Blaine and himself first woke up to find themselves in a room similar to this, they were so freaked out that when the scientists and nurses came in to check on them, well, neither boy could formed words.

Jeff looked at the door that had a window with thick bars on it, across the hall was the room where Blaine had been spending all his time when he was here. Jeff still beats himself up over the fact that he let Blaine get away without following him.

It was dark when it happened. Jeff was laying on his bed thinking about Nick when his door was opened slowly, Blaine popping his head in and motioned for Jeff to follow him quietly. They got down a couple of hallways, the exit just out of their reach when they got caught. Blaine was smart, he didn't freeze or tense up when the alarm went off, instead he booked it to the door, holding it open as he yelled for Jeff to hurry up over the loud ringing sound. Before Jeff could even move he felt hands wrap around each of his biceps, there was no reason to fight. He yelled for Blaine to go, the curly haired boy looked conflicted before giving Jeff a look, as if saying _"I'll be back for you"_ and ran out, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Jeffrey," Dr. Hartman said, getting the boy's attention "You did wonderful on the testing today, your wings are getting stronger." she said with a pleased smile.

"Yay." Jeff said sarcastically, giving her a forced smile.

She didn't seem to catch on to the fact that Jeff didn't care enough about his near perfect test results so she kept going on about how later, after he eats, they're going to test out his vision in the dark using the maze. Jeff shuttered to himself upon hearing the next test; he hated that one the most. Being trapped in a maze with giant walls, not being able to fly over them due to the electric wires at the top, and being in the darkness… the light from the moon that got through skylight windows barely helping him calm his nerves.

"Mary," a new voice came from the doorway, "I need to talk to Mr. Sterling alone."

"I'm still telling him the game plan for tonight Paul." Dr. Hartman said in an annoyed tone "Can't you talk to him later when-"

"No, this is important." Mr. Anderson cut her off, now fully in the room and standing near the door to the bathroom at Jeff's left. "The poor kid looks exhausted; no more tests for tonight."

"But the director said that-"

"I don't care when the director said," Paul said, cutting her off again "I'm in charge of this boy so you may leave the clipboard on the table and leave."

Mumbling, Mary did what she was told. She left the clipboard on the table next to the door and left. Mr. Anderson gave Jeff a kind smile as he went to retrieve the clipboard and close the door. Jeff relaxed a little bit, Mr. Anderson was cool. He got him out of doing tests when he felt like they were totally not needed or when Jeff looked (and felt) like he was about to collapse at any given moment. Sure, he didn't trust him one hundred percent but he did trust him more than anyone else here.

"I'm just going to skip all the conversation starts seeing I know you're feeling, it's written all over your face." Mr. Anderson said, looking from the notes scribbled across the pages on the clipboard to Jeff with a light smile "I'm not sure if you've heard but there's a new substance that I have created and I want to use it on you."

"What is it?" Jeff said, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"A cure." Paul put simply, taking in how shoke and hope filled Jeff's bright blue eyes that had flecks of yellow in them.

"Are you serious? A cure? I could.. I could be human again?" the boy asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Quiet. We tested on some mice that got infected with the dragon DNA and they were cured a few days later." Mr. Anderson explained but Jeff felt like he wasn't telling the full story.

"...but?" Jeff asked. Dropping his arms to his side and stretching his legs out in front of him on his bed. "What are you telling me?"

"One of the mice didn't make it.. the cure killed it. So, that meaning that there's a fifty/fifty chance of you surviving. So, Jefferey, how about it? Will you do it? I know it's scary but think, you could be normal again. There may be some scarring from the scales and the wings but you'll be human and be able to get back to the real world."

Jeff bit his lip, thinking about the pros and cons about this. The only can being that he'll be dead, and he really doesn't want that to happen because well, he just doesn't wanna die. But all the pros: getting out of here, seeing his friends again, seeing Nick again, hugging Nick and cuddling while watching Disney movies, being able to hold his best friend close and hear his heart beating strongly through his chest…but wait..

"What about Blaine? Will he get the cure?" Jeff questioned, looking at the sad look that was now on Mr. Anderson's face, but the man nodded.

"If we can find him then yes. Also, if you decide the cure, and survive, you may join us on our search. Maybe you being there- completely fine and human- will convince him we mean no harm and only want to help."

"You mean it? You're being completely honest when you say that we can go freely and never come back here? No test or anything after we, or I, wake up?" Jeff questioned, looking at the man skeptically.

"I swear."

Once again, Jeff thought of Nick; the boy that he has had a crush on ever since they became friends freshman year. Now here he is, three years later and his crush is still there except for the fact that it's much more intense. Jeff licked his lips, he has to see Nick again and there's no way in hell he's going to see him when he's a freak. Taking a deep breath, Jeff locked eyes with Mr. Anderson who was waiting patiently.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? I enjoyed writing this chapter so there will defently be more Jeff and/or Nick chapters but the next one is Kurt and Blaine, my babes :)**

**Review please! I wanna thank all of you who are reading this and such; it means a lot to me :) again... Review! **

**Until next time ~ love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, hope you're all well. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and such but I'm making this update quick because I'm like half asleep. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to go over it twice and I've been dying to get something up... **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt let out a laugh as he watched Puck jump of the dock and on top of Mike, taking himself and the Asian boy underwater with a loud yell. He looked around at the others who were either laughing or complaining at how Puck has struck once again.

"You may wanna be careful Kurt," Mercedes said as she swam up to him "Puck's been jumping on every boy and you're the only one has hasn't done it to yet."

"What about Artie?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, surely Puck wouldn't jump on the wheelchair bound boy. He looked over to where Artie was laying on one of the blow up floats, talking to Sam.

"Dumped water on him."

"Well, if Puckerman values his life then he won't jump on me." Kurt smiled, making Mercedes chuckle as Mike and Puck came up out of the water; Mike already getting his revenge by dunking Puck's head back under.

"We all warned him about how you would react, which I will admit would be pretty funny so see, but he said that Puckasaurus won't stop till every boy has been jumped on." Mercedes explained with a faint smile playing on her lips.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes "Never will I ever feel threatened by someone who calls themselves Puckasaurus."

Mercedes let out another laugh and smiled at Tina as the girl came over to them. Kurt smiled at her as well, the two of them were up until the early hours of the morning working on ways to find and or hep Blaine.

"What's up?" she asked, looking over at Mercedes who was still chuckling.

"I was warned to beware of Puckzilla."

"It's Puckasaurus," Tina corrected him with a smirk "He would be very hurt that you got his name wrong."

"Oh, he's a big boy. He'll live." Kurt dismissed it with a wave of his hand "But Puck should know by now not to jump-"

Kurt was cut off by someone jumping into the water very close to him, yelling "Sneak attack!". I pair of arms wrapped around his torso and he was pulled under; just getting enough time to suck in a deep breath before being dragged down by none other than Puck.

"Oh my god, Puck is so dead." Mercedes said to Tina as they watched Puck's head come up from the water furst, a wide grin on his face.

"And they said I wouldn't be able to get Hummel." he said proudly, sticking his tongue out childly over to the others.

Kurt came up from under the water next to him, rubbing water out of his eyes and fixing hair so it was out of his face. With an annoyed expression and a hint of anger in his eyes, Kurt turned to look at Puck, whose smile got replaced with a frown. Mercedes and Tina moved to the side to get away from the explosion that'll be Kurt Hummel.

"Noah," Kurt said, his voice eerily calm "I'm going to five seconds to run."

Puck got the message, with wide eyes he got out of the lake and ran for the woods. Kurt, being untrue to his words, was right behind him seconds later. Kurt grabbed one of the full water guns from where it sat in a pile with other ones on the ground and chased after Puck. The mohawked boy ran for the house after circling around the trees just outside the woods in hope to slow Kurt down but it didn't work. Kurt skipped going around the trees and was right back behind him as Puck reached for the door.

The others laughed as Kurt grabbed Puck by the shoulder, spun him around to face him and Puck let out a high pitch yelp. Kurt lifted the water gun level to Puckerman's face before pulling the trigger; cold water blasting out of the gun and into Puck's face.

"I told you not to mess with Kurt!" Finn called over to his best friend who was still trying to get away from Kurt.

"Okay, Hummel, I get it!" Puck said between blasts to the face "I get it! I'm sorry."

Kurt stopped, his arm falling back to his side and he placed the water gun on the ground at his feet. He looked at Puck skeptically as the other boy tried to clear his face of the water. "I hope so. Never dunk me underwater again- Got it?"

"Got it." Puck said with a nod before running back to the lake, jumping in next to Finn who was saying "I told you so" with a dopey grin on his face.

Tina got out of the lake, grabbed her towel and headed over to Kurt. The boy had a pout on his face as he tried to fix his hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Come on," she said, opening the door "We're going out for dinner tonight. Lets go get ready before everyone else is still in the lake. We need to talk anyway."

"About what? Didn't we cover everything last night?" Kurt asked as the two of them headed across the spacious living room and up the stairs.

"There's something else," Tina bit her lip "My dad called me last night with something big."

"So are you gonna tell me?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am silly but after I shower. I need to get all the facts straight, my dad was talking too fast I had to take notes but they're all jumbled."

Kurt nodded, slowing down when the two of them reached their room doors "Alright... Meet me on the back porch when you're done?"

After Tina agreed on the meeting place, the two friends parted ways to get readying for dinner. Kurt quickly showered and picked out on outfit. Usually he would take his time on picking the perfect outfit but he wanted to know what Tina has to tell him so he rushed. Fixing his hair in a messy but near fashion, he looked himself over once more. Black shorts that stopped right above his knee cap, a dark blue button down and a black tie and to top it all off, casual black dress shoes. Nodding in approval, he headed out of his room and down the hall. The door to Tina's and Mercedes' room was closed so either Tina is still getting ready or 'Cedes is in there and Tina is waiting for him. It's probably the first one.. Seeing that he can still hear his friends out in the lake. With a sigh he once again walked through the house to the back door and onto the deck. The sun was setting, making him squint as he like over at his friends who were splashing around in the lake still. He smiled fondly, know how lucky he was to have a group of people to accept him for he is and people that never made him feel like he's alone.. Even if they are big good balls.

Not alone... Blaine's alone.

For some reason, his thoughts for the past day have always ended up going back go Blaine. The boy who he talked to for not even a minute, who looked so scared and lost, who Kurt wants to find and help in anyway he can. Tina's played a huge part of this.. She's told him Blaine's story and his friend Jeff's as well. What were the odds of her dad giving her all this knowledge about everything that she thought would never come in handy. Kurt was skeptical about Tina helping at first.. Seeing that her dad works for the people who did this to Blaine in the first place but Tina really proved herself to him. That she was against what was going on at her dads, and Blaine's dads, work. That was one thing Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around; why would someone do that to their own son?

The whole thing reminds Kurt of one of the horror sci-fi movies that he has watched with Finn during the school year but instead of testing on aliens like in the move... its teenage boys. He looked back at the house to see if Tina was on her way down yet but didn't see her. He sighed and looked back over at his friends who were now getting out of the lake and heading over to the house in pairs, Puck and Finn still in the water splashing each other. Kurt shook his head; once again they reminded him of overgrown seven year olds.

"Looking good white boy." Mercedes said with a smirk as she came up the steps and walked past him to get into the house; they others following her giving Kurt smiles and friendly greetings.

Puck and Finn were still going at it in the water and Tina still wasn't there, probably talking to Mercedes or Mike now. Kurt looked over at the woods, biting his lower up thinking over what could happen if he went in there looking for Blaine. Would it be weird? They've only meant once and here he is trying to find him. Blaine would probably get freaked out and run away. Kurt was better off waiting for Tina before venturing into the woods, but he hardly got Blaine to say his name when it was just him, how would he react to Tina being there too?

Doing one last check to see if Tina was coming, Kurt headed down the small set of wooden stairs and across the backyard area to the very beginning of the woods. He looked over at the lake to find Finn dunking Puck underwater; looking back at the woods he took a deep breath before walking in, hoping that none of his friends saw him doing it. He didn't hear anyone calling out for him so he took that as a sign that no one saw him.

The woods were quiet; the only sound was dried leaves crunching and sticks snapping under Kurt's feet as he walked. The trees towered high above him blocking out sunlight as he got deeper and deeper in woods. This was a stupid idea, how would he even find Blaine? The woods looked huge and there's no way he's covering all of them tonight. He has to be back at the house soon, he doesn't have a lot of time to hunt down Blaine. What would he do when he does? Sure he and Tina talked about it but they never really came up with a plan. Kurt kept walking, gripping his phone in his right hand tightly. It got darker the farther he went in, so to play it safe, Kurt turned his flashlight app on his phone.

In front of him stood a house; an old, creepy, abandoned house, the lowlight of the flashlight making even more eerie looking. The windows were both broken and dirty or boarded up. The off white paint was chipping off the sides of the house and the front door was kicked in. The roof had a giant hole in the left side that was covered with a blue tarp; not really affected against rain and other storms. The steps leading up the house looked old, the wood worn down and looking like it'll snap in half with the lightest step. Kurt walked closer to the house, holding his sources of light higher up to get a better look at the house. He looked up at the upstairs window that faces him, jumping back with a small yelp as a dark figure rushed past the window. He stumbled backwards as a whooshing sound came from the house; the trap that was on the roof flew away as a dark figure came flying- _flying_- from the hole.

Kurt watched from where he stood, stunned and silent as Blaine landed in front him with a graceful thud. His wings, that looked black, maybe a dark brown, folded against his back as he stood up, looking at Kurt with wide, scared yellow-hazel eyes. He was still not wearing a shirt and the same battered and dirty pants from the first time they meant. Blaine looked at Kurt confused before looking behind him to see if he brought anyone else.

"It's just me Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine stared at him "What… What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you?" Kurt said but it came out more as a question.

"Oh? Um why?"

Kurt looked down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. What was he thinking? He'll come out here, find Blaine, they'll have a heart to heart and bring him back to the house?_ Yes, that's exactly what you thought_ Kurt thought to himself as he looked back up at Blaine's waiting eyes. Stumbling for words, Kurt shrugged with a clueless expression on his face. Blaine laughed at him and shook his head a little.

"So you came out here just for fun? Dress in a very casual dinner looking outfit?" Blaine questioned.

"I was looking for you." Kurt mumbled, his face and ears turning red from embarrassment. He was glad that it was dark out so Blaine couldn't see him. "I saw you in the woods the other day and you looked so scared and I barely got your name before my friend came looking for me and you ran away… I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Wait, really?" Blaine asked, shocked at the boys response "You came looking for me?" his tone became hard and cold, he glared at Kurt and backed away slowly "You didn't come looking for me for someone else did you? No one else sent you here?"

"What? No Blaine, no one sent me here to find you. I didn't even know you existed until that day we kinda sorta but not really meant. I was worried about you… so is my friend." Kurt explained, holding his hands up in surrender. Trying to show Blaine that be means no harm.

"What friend?"

"Her name is Tina…" Kurt began but was cut off my a voice behind him.

"Tina Cohen-Chang." said the girl herself as came to stand next to Kurt, looking at Blaine with calm eyes "Kurt asked me about dragon hybrids and I got skeptical. I know about Blaine, and I mean that in the most non creepy way."

"I don't think that can be taken as not creepy Tina." Kurt said as he watched Blaine go still when he heard Tina's last name "How did you find me anyway?"

"Did you say Cohen-Chang?" Blaine asked, cutting Tina off before she got a chance to speak. At Tina's nod he continued, his voice still hard and cold as a stone "Like Franklin Cohen-Chang?"

"That's my dad's name," Tina nodded slowly before checking her watch "I know this is terrible, terrible timing but if you let us explain, sometime soon, we'll help you."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked "You can't just drop a bomb like that! You somehow know who I am and the person who put me through hell is your father… I deserve an explanation. Now." he said through gritted teeth.

"I want to, I really want to, but we don't have enough time. Our friends and us are going out to dinner tonight and we need to get back." Tina said, Kurt could see her biting the inside of her cheek, her mind going a mile a minute.

At the mention of dinner Blaine's stomach grumbled loudly, making the boy wrap his arms around his thin torso. He ducked his head, his wings wrapping around his body. "If your dad is Dr. Frank… how can I trust you? Believe you? I don't know either one of you. This could be a trap for all I know."

Kurt's heart broke, he desperately wanted to reach out and hold Blaine but he held himself back. He doesn't know him and it would only make everything awkward. Kurt looked over at Tina, who looked back, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions that Kurt couldn't really pinpoint just one. Suddenly, a crazy, stupid idea came to him. He looked back at Blaine, who was looking at them pointedly.

"Blaine, believe me when I say me and Tina won't hurt you." Kurt said soothingly "We're both against it so freaking much; the thought of that they did to you and your friend sicken us both. I know gaining your trust is going to take a while but me and Tina are more than willing to help you however we can. Why don't… why don't you came stay the night at our place? There's more than enough space in my room for you." Oh. _My. God. Hummel! That sounded completely weird! He's probably going to run away again or start laughing at you or both… That was stupid idea, shame on you. He's probably straight and now thinks you're some predatory gay or something..._

"Kurt!" Tina yelled with a light slap on the shoulder to snap him out of his inward dialogue. He jumped in surprise, looking from Tina to Blaine and then back to Tina. "I was just telling Blaine that we'll have to make up some kind of backstory for him if we bring him back to Satana's place but I think it's a good idea… we can bring you back some take out while you chill in Kurt's room. I'm sure it beats living in this creepy old house anyway."

Blaine's wings were folded against his back again but his arms still wrapped around his torso as his stomach let out another loud grumble. He looked like he was thinking something over in his head before looking at Tina and Kurt, making sure to make eye contact before licking his lips and slowly nodding.

"Call me crazy but I'm in, I could use some actual food.. but what about… y'know." Blaine gestured to his wings. "I don't have any shirt that fit that can hid them."

"Here," Tina said, pulling out a shirt that looked big for Blaine out of her navy green bag "I took this from Mike.. I had a feeling something like this would come in handy."

Blaine took that off white shirt, slipping it on over his hand and smoothing it down. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see if his wings were noticeable but couldn't see. Kurt took it upon himself to help him. He looked at Blaine's back, surprised to see that there was no marks or indentations from where Blaine's wings are on his back.

"You're all good." He said with a smile, which Blaine returned shyly.

"Come on guys, the others will be waiting for us… on the way back we need to make up a story for Blaine so let's get to it." Tina said, leading the way away from the old house, not stopping to make sure that the two boys were following.

"Don't worry Blaine," Kurt said, looking over at the boy who was tugging awkwardly at his shirt "I don't you have a million questions but me and Tina will answer them all tonight, okay? Well, try and answer them."

At Blaine's quiet okay, Kurt couldn't help but smile a little. Was he freaking out about the fact that he was bringing a dragon hybrid to his friends lake house? Yes, yes he was but in a way he felt better. He's spent so much time worrying over Blaine, a boy who he still doesn't know basicly anything about, and here he is walking back to the house with him. Kurt had a feeling that he's going to be able to sleep better with Blaine in the same room, knowing that the strange boy was out of harms way. Well, for now at least.

* * *

**How was it? I'm not quiet fond of this chapter but I do like how it played out? The next one is going to be fun to write, it'll be Kurt, Tina, and Blaine talking and getting some answers and you'll get Blaine full back story. Like what happened while he was at the lab and how he escaped... all that fun stuff.**

**Please review? I love hearing what you guys think of the story so far. The more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write ;P**

**Happy Glee watching Thursday everyone! Let there be klainebows and happiness for all! **

**Until next time ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for ya! Sorry fot the wait.. I would say more but I gotta hurry home: I'm in Starbucks updating this lol Sorry for any mistakes! **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is probably the most stupid idea you have ever had." Tina said to Kurt in a hushed whisper as they stood in the middle of his room at the lake house with Blaine sitting on his bed looking around the room in awe. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy, he was just so cute and amazed easily.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with a better idea!" Kurt crossed his arms "I couldn't let him spend another night in that house… it looks unsafe."

"You don't even know him Kurt," Tina said, glaceing at Blaine who was now standing in front of the bookshelf looking through the pile of Vogue magazines that Kurt had brought along for the trip. "I was surprised that you offered; even more so when he agreed. What are we gonna tell the others?"

"We never did make up a back story for him, did we?" Kurt asked. Tina shook her head no and he continued "We can make it up now… we're not going out for another half hour."

Instead of answering him, Tina turned and walked over to the bed, where Blaine was now laying with his head resting on the back bored, his ankles crossed and the magazines resting on his stomach as he read. She sat down at Blaine's feet and cleared her throat a little as she smoothed out her purple and black dress. The hybrid boy jumped, dropping the magazine onto the floor and sat up so he was sitting indian style. He looked from Tina to Kurt, who was smiling slightly at him, back to Asian girl.

"Blaine," she started "We really didn't think this through that well."

"If you want me to leave I can." Blaine said, his voice dejective. He moved off the bed to stand up and Kurt rushed over to stop him, placing his hand on his biceps.

"No it's not that." he said gently "We just need to make up a story for you."

"Oh," he said, sitting back down, smiling at how amazing Kurt's hand on his bare skin felt "Do you guys wanna make on up now?"

"That's the plan." Tina said, watching Kurt bring computer chair from the desk over to the bed, sitting closer than needed to Blaine. "First thing first, are you changing your name or just leaving it as Blaine?"

"I think I'm gonna keep Blaine… it'll be one less lie to remember." he said, rubbing his eyes, his nose crinkling up and Kurt thought it looked adorable.

"We could say that he's a friend we meant- um- I don't know. This is harder than it seemed." Kurt sighed, who would've thought it would be this hard to make up a story for a half human and dragon boy?

"I don't mean to sound blunt, Blaine, but are you gay?" Tina asked suddenly, catching both boys off guard by the question.

"Tina!" Kurt cried "You just can't ask people that. If he is that's none of our businesses."

"I'm just wondering. I have an idea that could work but it all depends on his sexualitly." Tina said, defending herself.

"It's fine Kurt, I don't mind." Blaine looked down at his hands "To answer your question, yes I'm gay."

"Yes!" Tina cheered, hopping off the bed and jumping around "My idea is so going to work."

"I've never met someone so happy to find out I'm gay," Blaine said bemused by the Asian girl. He looked over at Kurt who was shaking his head at his friend.

"Tina, care to tell us this idea revolving around Blaine being gay?" he asked, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. Blaine's gay, this gorgeous boy is gay; he still has a chance.

"You and Blaine are going to be pretend boyfriends." Tina said, smiling at her own brilliance.

The two boys were quiet, both thinking about how it would be to play the role of boyfriends. Sure it sounded crazy but with the right back story and acting, it could go smoothly and his friends could possibly believe it. Kurt looked over at Blaine to find the boy already looking at him, biting his lip; his eyes thoughtful. Kurt felt himself blushing, so he smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, this is so gonna work; you two are already flirting with each other." Tina said, giving the two boys a knowing look. "Would you care to hear the story I just came up with or do you want to continue looking at each other lovingly?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt and cleared his throat; suddenly embarrassed. He turned his attention back to Tina who was laughing at the glare Kurt was giving her "Speak." was all he said as he sat back in his chair, waiting for his friend to continue. Blaine did the same, resting against the headboard, enjoying how the cold wood felt against his wings through the thin fabric of his shirt. Which reminded him to ask Kurt if he could borrow a shirt later on after they're done with the plan.

"Okay here's the plan," Tina said, clapping her hands together excitedly "Like I said, you two are going to be pretend boyfriends and won't be problem because you two are already crushing on each other. But the story for you two is what's really important. So we're gonna say that you," she looked at Kurt raised an eyebrow "meant Blaine at Breadsticks during the school year. You two became best friends and then became secret boyfriends. Blaine, living in Westerville and going to Dalton, has a house out here, which is where you keep sneaking off too when really you went in the woods looking for him. So, when we get back from dinner," Tina looked over at Blaine "I need you to be waiting on the porch looking upset. We're gonna say that your vacation time down here is done but you don't want to leave yet."

"And they're gonna let me stay here?" Blaine asked, his brow furring with confusion. Tina nodded and he looked over at Kurt who was also nodding.

"This is Santana we're talking about. She'll crack a joke or two about us staying quiet at night and that would be it. Mercedes, Finn, and the others may be skeptical and have questions but if we keep the story straight this could work." Kurt said, sitting forward and resting his head on top of folded hands. "Good thinking Tina… but Blaine, are you comfortable with the plan? Playing my fake boyfriend that is."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, making the blue eyed boy's heart pick up "Of course. I don't mind." With another reassuring smile he looked at the Asian girl who was smiling, hands on her lips and moving back and forth "This is going to work, thank you Tina."

"Why thank you… I guess he can just hang out in the room until we get back." Tina said with a nod "I'll let you know when we're leaving Kurt, I'm gonna let you two get to know each other better." Tina said before leaving the room after giving them, yet again, a knowing smile.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine stuttered "Do you think I could borrow a shirt? This one is really old and you can see my wings through it."

"Oh, of course!" Kurt said, walking over to the closet already filled with his outfits "Tomorrow we can go shopping and get you some of your own." he came out a moment later carrying a white button down, a black jacket and a red bow tie and a pair of gray jeans "I figured the more layers the less noticeable your wings will be. These are small on me so I'm guessing they'll you… seeing that you're a small person"

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine laughed as he stood, grabbing the clothes from the other boy and headed for the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Kurt, his eyes filled with thanks "I mean it, thanks for everything. I'm just a little confused about why you aren't freaked out about me… me being part dragon I mean."

"No problem Blaine… now go get changed so we can play 20 questions before I have to go; if we have time."

He fell back on his bed as Blaine shut the bathroom door. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking Blaine's words over in his head. Why wasn't he freaked out by Blaine? Most people would be freaked out and run away maybe even call the police; but he didn't. He spend a day obsessing over the strange boy and then trying to find him. What's up with that? He sighed. For some reason it couldn't let Blaine stay out there all alone. Kurt felt a need to take care of the boy and to keep him safe; so he's going to do just that. He sat up, wondering if Tina's plan would actually work. He was excited to be able to play Blaine's pretend boyfriend cause he probably never will be in real life. He got up and went to the mirror, looking himself and frowning at his hair when he saw it all messed up.

The bathroom door opened and Blaine walked out, smoothing out his jacket and holding something in his hand "Kurt? Do you, um, have a phone charger?" he asked, holding up an iPhone that had a small crack running across the screen.

"Yeah, here." Kurt stopped fixing his hair, walked over to Blaine, took the boys phone and plugged it into the wall charger next to the nightstand. The phone started charging and Blaine wanted to cheer. He can finally get in touch with Nick, tell him everything… this is a dream come true.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled from outside the door "Come on it's time to go!"

"Shit. Okay Rach. Be right there!" Kurt replied, giving Blaine an apologetic look "Guess our game of 20 questions will have to wait till I get back."

"It's fine, I'll just chill out here… wait." Blaine took Kurt's phone out of his hands and entered his number before giving it back to him "Now you can text me when you're on our way so I know when to be out."

Kurt smiled, nodding as he wrapped a gray scarf around his neck "See you later, boyfriend." he winked and left, closing the door behind him.

Blaine smiled, walking over to Kurt's bed and flopping down on his stomach. He unlocked his phone and read through the all of his missed text messages; all 110 of them. Somewhere pointless messages from his Warbler friends while others were from Nick asking him where he was, if his phone was dead, when are they coming back, if he got Jeff out yet. Blaine suddenly felt a pang of guilt; he hasn't realized how upset and worried Nick really was about him and Jeff. He read the last message that Nick had sent:

**From: Nick 3:48am**

**Blaine please pick up. Is your phone dead or did something happen? I need to know you're okay. Even if you don't have Jeff, call me, text me, email me, SOMETHING. I'm losing sleep and I'm not sure if I can handle this much longer.**

Without a second thought, Blaine scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for and hit the call button. His hand shook as he held the phone to his ear, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard someone pick up the on the other line after the third ring.

"Blaine?" he heard Nick gasp out, as if trying to believe he was actually calling.

"Nick." Blaine's voice broke as he subconsciously pressed the phone closer to his ear, feeling a sense of home in his best friends voice.

"Oh, my god… are you okay? Where are you? Why haven't you called me in the past few months I've been worried sick!" Nick rushed out in one breath.

"I'm fine Nick, stop worrying okay? This boy, Kurt, and his friend, Tina, are helping me out. Before you start asking questions about that I just want you to know that you can trust them; they're going to help me get Jeff back. Tina's dad works at the lab- but hates her dad's job so she's gonna help us anyway. Just know that I am going to get Jeff back and soon the three of us will be together again." Blaine said breathlessly, trying to get it all out before Nick had the chance to interrupt him.

"I- um- Blaine?" Nick sounded like he wanted to answer him but changed his mind "About Jeff, he's actually not at the lab anymore."

Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion "What do you mean he isn't at the lab? Where else could he possibly be?"

"Well, he's with me, a-at Dalton." Nick stuttered. At Blaine's silence he spoke "I'll let you talk to him."

There was a shuffling coming from the other line as Blaine stared at the wall in stunned silence. Why was Jeff at Dalton? _How_ was Jeff at Dalton? His heart picked up at there was a deep breath on the other side of the phone followed by a voice.

"Blaine?" Jeff said "It's true I'm at Dalton and to answer your question: your dad brought me here."

"But why?" Blaine questioned, his voice thick with emotion. "Wouldn't that give you away that you're a hybrid?"

"Because here's the thing Blaine, I'm not a hybrid anymore… I'm human."

* * *

**how was it? lemme know please! the next chapter will be up soon...**

**REVIEW!**

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter just didn't want to be written or something... but I will admit this is a filler. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting then this. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Glee **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"But why?" Blaine questioned, his voice think was emotion. "Wouldn't that give you away that you're a hybrid?"_

_"Because here's the thing Blaine, I'm not a hybrid anymore… I'm human."_

* * *

Blaine was speechless. Jeff human again? He's at Dalton? His father brought him there? And Nick and Jeff are heading up tomorrow so they could talk him in person? Blaine didn't know how to feel about all of this. He happy that Jeff is back to normal but jealous that it wasn't him. During the conversation Blaine headed out of Kurt's room, down the hall and steps and towards the front door. He needed air, Kurt's room started to get stuffy and he felt as if the walls were closing in.

The night now found Blaine sitting along the beach, head in his hands and staring at his phone in his lap. HIs phone call with Jeff and Nick lasted an hour, probably one of the most emotional phone calls ever. He was confused, happy, sad, and back to happy. Now he was just waiting for the text from Kurt telling him to go to the porch. He was nervous about the plan. What if it doesn't work? What if Kurt wasn't comfortable with it? What if his friends don't believe it? All these 'what if's' running through his head working up his nerves.

A cold wind blew, making him shiver and wrap the jacket tighter around himself. He smiled as they coffee and vanilla scent of Kurt filled his nose. Call him stupid but within the few hours he spent with Kurt, he had developed a crush on him; only if he knew if Kurt felt the same way. But who is he kidding? Kurt wouldn't be interested in someone like him.. a freak; a monster. There's probably some boy back in Lima he has his eye on, he's just taking pity on him.

His phone dinged with a text from Kurt; **we're back, I totally forgot to text you but where are you? Please tell me you haven't ran away wearing my favorite jacket Blaine.**

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. A smile spreading across his lips as he replied;**_ Sorry, went out for some fresh air. I'm by the lake, be right there. _**

He stood up, phone in hand and headed back towards the house. He was getting more and more nervous by the minute. What if Kurt's friends didn't like him? What if he messes up and ruins everything? What if- there he goes again. The what if's running through his head. Blaine looked down at his phone's lock screen, smiling at a new text from Kurt saying **okay boyfriend;)** before hitting the lock button and slipping it into his coat pocket. How was Kurt supposed to react anyway? They never really had the chance to go over all of the details before they blue eyed boy left for dinner. However Kurt was suppose to react Blaine would find out in less than thirty seconds. He had reached the front door of the lake house and knocked. He heard Kurt's voice say "I'll get it!" before the door opened and the next thing Blaine knew was that he had his arms full of Kurt.

"Oh my god, Blaine! You made it!" Kurt cried, pulling back from the hug, a smile on his face "I thought you would be coming tomorrow."

"I thought I told you I was down at my family's lake house." Blaine played along, loving how Kurt tangled his fingers with his as a group of curious teenagers flocked to the door; most of their eyes widening as they saw the two boys holding hands.

"Wait, uh, Kurt?" Tina asked, stepping in front of the group while she pretended to be confused "Who's this?"

"Oh! Um, guys this is Blaine. My boyfriend. Blaine, these are my friends." Kurt said, a blush appearing on his face.

"_Boyfriend_!?" Mercedes said, her jaw dropping and eyes growing wide "Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Invite your boy toy in Kurt," Santana said, a smirk playing on her lips "Bugs are getting in and from the sounds of it you and hobbit here have a story to tell."

The others headed towards the living room, Kurt gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeezed as he lead the boy into the house, Santana closing the door behind them. Kurt took a seat on the couch next to Tina and Blaine next to Mercedes, who was looking him over with a look of approval. Blaine licked his lips, a nervous habit of his, as Kurt rolled his eyes at his friends looks.

"Dude, does Burt know?" Finn was the first to speak out, sending the two boys a confusing look.

"No, he doesn't." Kurt said, relaxing back into the couch "I'm going to tell him when we get home."

"So, to get the simple question out of the way" Quinn asked with a giddy smile "How did you two meet?"

"And how long have you've been dating?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we meant during the school year," Blaine spoke up, feeling a little courage when he saw Kurt smiling at him "I saw him at the Lima Bean one day when I was out with friends and I somehow had the guts to go over and talk to him." Blaine smiled and shook his head "But to keep it short and simple we meant there twice a week just getting to know each other and then one day I just asked him out on a date to Breadstix."

"Aw!" the girls, minus Santana, said in unison. "That's so sweet!"

"That's it?" Puck questioned, raising an eyebrow "That's your big secret?" he got up from his seat on the floor and stretched with a yawn "I'm gonna hit the hay.. come alone Finny." he joked, heading to the steps.

Finn sighed, getting up but looked at Blaine then to Kurt "I wanna talk to you more tomorrow… y'know, brother stuff. It was nice kind of meeting you Blaine."

Blaine smiled at the tall teen as the two boys walked away. Kurt yawned, looking over at the clock on the wall he realized how late it was. Mike kissed Tina's head, smiled over at Blaine and Kurt before he wheeled Artie to their room.

"So, do you like, have a house around here?" Sam asked Blaine, playing with the zipper on his Captain America hoodie.

"Yeah, my parents have a house a few minutes away." Blaine said, but then frowned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt said, smiling at how Blaine blushed at the petname.

"My parents are leaving tomorrow back home tomorrow and I have to go with them; which sucks because I haven't been able to see you at all this past few weeks with school ending and stuff." Blaine pouted and Kurt found it adorable.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the two of them "So you're telling me that you two have been secret boyfriends for a month or so now?" At their nod she continued "And now your parents are leaving and you have to go but won't be seeing Porcelain here until he gets back? My God it sounds like a bad romance movie or something."

"Oh shut up Santana," Quinn rolled her eyes "I think it's sweet."

"Of course you do… but Kurt make your boyfriend stop pouting; it's distracting." Santana said, getting up, grabbing Brittany's hand. "You're welcome to stay here hobbit. I'm sure everyone will have a million and one questions to ask you in the morning. Now I'm going to bed."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, feeling Kurt squeeze his hand in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana waved them off with her hand as she headed up stairs with Brittany, both girls disappearing from sight.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand and stood up. Looking down at Blaine he smiled "Come on honey, you need some sleep. You look tired."

Blaine just nodded, getting up off the couch and followed Kurt up the stairs, waving to the girls and Sam as he went. He suddenly felt very tired, it took so much out of him just to go up a flight of stairs. Today was emotionally draining for him, he still couldn't believe that Jeff was back to being human and is at Dalton with Nick. Tomorrow he'll be seeing them. His best friends who he hasn't seen in forever. He felt a wave a giddiness wash over him, he smiled and bit back a squeal. It didn't last long before he was back to feeling tired and worn out. He stopped in the doorway of Kurt's room, realizing that there was only one bed in Kurt's room.

"I-Um.. Kurt?" Blaine asked awkwardly walking into the room as Kurt took a seat on the bed and started taking off his boots. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"On the bed silly," Kurt said as it was the most obvious thing in the world "That is, if you're okay with us sharing a bed. I know we're still somewhat strangers but I figured it would be less suspicious if we share a bed… plus no one will see your wigs and freak out."

Blaine was suddenly very aware of his wings being pressed against his back; making him feel claustrophobic. He shut the door quickly and stripped of the jacket hoping it would make him feel better, it didn't. He felt he was being strangled by the bowtie and a sweat broke out on his forehead. His hands shaking, he tried to undo the bowtie but it wasn't coming off, his hands were shaking too much.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked getting off the bed slowly, his voice filled with concern "Are you okay?"

He nodded, still trying to get the bowtie off from around his neck. He coursed, he felt himself growing hotter and the line of sweat thinked. He blinked and Kurt was there in front of him. His calm blue eyes looking into his hazel ones had he swiftly untied the bowtie, his cold fingers grazing over Blaine's burning hot skin, making him get goosebumps. One the bowtie was gone, he took a deep breath and undid the two top buttons on his shirt, feeling the cold air conditioned air hit his skin. He smiled at Kurt who was still standing close to him, the smell of coffee and vanilla overwhelming his system; but he didn't mind. Kurt smiled back before looking up at his hair crinkling his nose while he ran a hand through it. Blaine moved into his touch.

"You need a haircut, Blaine. I can't believe my boyfriend has such shaggy, curly hair." he winked. "We'll get that all taken cared of tomorrow though because we're going shopping."

"Tomorrow?" Blaine bit his lip as Kurt continued to play with his hair "A-actually Kurt my friends are coming up tomorrow. Nick and Jeff."

Kurt's hand stilled and his eyes grew wide "Jeff? As in Jeff Sterling?"

"Um, yeah? How do you know-"

"Why is he coming up? Isn't he a hybrid too? Tina told me he is.. wouldn't that blow his cover? Well I guess that's a stupid question seeing that you're here with me and your wings are hidden pretty well."

"Here's the thing Kurt, Jeff says he's human again. I called Nick and he was at Dalton with him." Blaine sighed "I have no idea if it's true or not but they wouldn't lie to me; I know that much."

Kurt's hand slipped out of Blaine's hair and back to his side "We should Tina this, she needs to know."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Blaine asked, his voice sounded as if he was close to begging "Until I- _we_ see Jef for our own eyes, that he's human again. Then we'll tell her. I'd hate to say it but it could be bait, trying to get me back to the lab. We need to make sure.. they won't do anything with you there." Blaine rubbed at his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Come on," Kurt said quietly "I have an extra pair of pajamas you can wear."

* * *

**That seemed like a good place to stop. Jeff and Nick will be in the next chapter for the boys will reunite. Also I have another story up called The Warblers From YouTube... you should check it out (I'll be updating soon)**

**Thoughts? Please review **

**Until next time ~**


End file.
